


just ishimondo

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mondo is trying his best, Owada Daiya Lives, chihiro and leon are good bros, junko is a bitch, makoto is just there, mondo is a good boyfriend, mondo is bad at confessing, not gonna write taka as a "soft gay boi uwu", please guys these two are more than a ship quit fetishizing them, taka needs to learn self care, that's just fetishization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: my love for these two can't be contained.if i accidentally write these two out of character, please let me know, i will fix it!!(also i may project onto Taka sometimes aa)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 31
Kudos: 209





	1. bros? bros.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah last time i wrote about these two i hated it. i hope this one is better!

It was after school hours, and the students of Hope's Peak Academy were in their dorms. Usually Mondo would go over to Kiyotaka's dorm, or vice versa, it was routine at that point. Sometimes, students would point out how unusually close the pair were, but they would just deny it and assure that they just have a strong bond. Of course, the rest of the students didn't believe that, and saw how hopelessly in love Mondo Owada was with Kiyotaka Ishimaru. What kind of bro let's his bro wear his jacket?? Exactly, a homo kind of bro. 

Now of course Taka felt the same, but he told himself that couldn't waste time on relationships, and rather focus on his studies. He was already putting it all at risk being friends with Mondo, but still managed to balance time with him and time spent doing school related activities. He also had no clue how relationships really worked. Friendship was already something that felt so foreign to him, and mixing that with love just confused Taka even more. After confiding in Makoto and listening to his advice, the moral compass felt like he was ready to be in a relationship with the biker. He was going to tell Mondo tonight, duirng their nightly visits.

Turns out, Mondo had already planned to confess. He talked to Chihiro and Leon about it for a while, and decided tonight would be fine. They'd both be done with homework by then, and it would be a nice, chill environment, free of stress. 

The delinquent looked into the mirror, and touched up his appearance a bit, mainly just fixing his hair. He sighed, he couldn't really stall for time, so he started to make his way to Taka's dorm. Mondo tried to appear confident, and managed for now. He knocked on the hall monitor's door, and waited patiently for him to open it. 

Taka was finishing up homework, trying to take his mind off of what he's been planning on doing all day. Then he heard it, he heard the knock on his door. He closed the books, and arranged them neatly on his desk. The moral compass slowly made his way to the door, and opened it. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach, and he nervously bit on his lip as he saw the biker standing at the other side of the door. 

The biker smiled. "Yo, Taka! I brought some movies that I thought you'd like. You've been working your ass off lately, ya need to take a break."

"I suppose I have been working hard lately.. Sure, taking a break sounds good!!" Taka was glad he had someone like Mondo who always checked in on him and made sure he was taking care of himself.

After an awful horror movie, Taka had uh.. plenty to say about it. "They had numerous chances to get away from the killer!! Fifteen to be exact, I kept track the whole time!! And don't get me started on all the harsh language that was not needed! Not to mention that sex scene that came out of nOWHERE-" 

Mondo chuckled, Taka was adorable when he was passionate about something. _"C'mon Mondo, now's the perfect time! Just don't get too nervous, you'll yell and start to scare him.."_

"H-Hey.. Taka!" The biker said a little loudly, okay really loudly, okay okay he was yelling. 

The prefect turned to face the delinquent. "You alright bro? You're yelling, you do that when you get nervous.."

Mondo couldn't get any of the words out. "I- Uh... f-fuck- Shit- I-"

Taka nervously placed his hand on top of Mondo's. "You know you can always tell me..! I won't ever judge you bro!" He said with a reassuring smile.

The biker couldn't hold it in any longer, he felt like he would explode if he did. So he said it, even if it was a jumbled mess of words that you could barely understand. "S-Shit.. I really fuckin' like ya Kiyotaka.. I know, i-it may be a bit wrong, w-we're supposed to be bros goddammit, n-not b.. not together. B-But I really do want to be with you!! I wanna m-make you smile, I wanna take you to all the places in the fuckin' world!! I wanna.. I wanna w-wake up next to you.. and treat you to a n-nice dinner..and.. and- I think you get my point.." Mondo refused to make eye contact. He felt like if he stared into those ruby eyes, he would die right then and there. 

He felt arms wrap tightly around his waist, and heard loud sobs. "I-I really like you t-too.. Mondo.." Is all the hall monitor could manage to get out. 

After what was a lot of happy tears and hugging, the two finally separated. Taka stared at the biker. "S-So.. are we.. together now..?"

Mondo smiled. "That's only if you wanna be.."

"Of course I wanna be!! It's just.. Well, I've never really been in a relationship before.." The moral compass almost began crying again.

Mondo pulled him into a hug again, understanding where Taka's coming from. "That's okay. We can take things as slow as you'd like, I understand.."

"Well.. I've never held someone's hand before.. Maybe we could do that..?" Taka couldn't help but look away, he felt a little embarrassed to be admitting this kind of stuff. 

Mondo didn't comment on it, and instead intertwined their fingers, making sure his now boyfriend was comfortable the whole time. Instead of going back to his dorm, Mondo slept in Kiyotaka's bed, holding his boyfriend in his arms the entire night. He was surprised Taka let him stay, but decided to enjoy it instead of saying anything about it. Now of course word quickly got around about the two being together, but Mondo didn't seem to mind.


	2. good old fashioned lover boy (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh they go on a date  
> that's it that's the chapter

Mondo inspected himself in the mirror, buttoning up his shirt, but of course leaving one button alone. He made sure his hair was in the usual pompadour and that his eyeliner was perfect. Tonight he had on a dark purple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black slacks, and dress shoes. He started making his way to the door, not wanting to be late, when he ran into his brother Daiya.

“Slow down man, you're acting like you got somewhere to be.” He looked a little closer at Mondo. “Wait.. do you have somewhere to be?”

Mondo sighed. “For fucks sake I- Yes Daiya! I DO have somewhere to fucking be! I'm going on a date, remember??”

Daiya raised his eyebrows. His brother, on a date? The dude can't even work up the courage to ask out a girl, so there's no way he's on a date. Daiya crossed his arms. “Then who's the lucky gal?”

The younger brother started to get frustrated. “I- Daiya I've fucking told you! I'm going on a date with Kiyotaka! Now move I don't wanna be late.” 

Daiya didn't listen to the last part and put Mondo in a headlock, trying to ruffle his hair. He chuckled. “Oh yeah I forgot, you and that nerd are a thing!” 

Mondo managed to free himself from his brother's grasp. He fixed his hair and made his way out the door.

“Don't forget to bring a condom–” The older brother couldn't finish his sentence before he was quickly interrupted.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP–” Mondo yelled as he slammed the door, blush filling his face.

Kiyotaka smiled as he waited by the door. He turned to face his dad. ”How do I look father..?”

Takaaki forced a smile. His son didn't look too different, he had a white button up shirt, black pants, and his normal boots. He was happy that Kiyotaka found someone, but why did it have to be Daiya's brother?? To him the two were nothing but delinquents who would never amount to anything. He's run into them too many times, each encounter worse than the last. He sighed. “You look great Kiyotaka..” 

Taka beamed, he knew his father and Mondo didn't get along too well, but was happy that they were both trying.

It was silent for a few moments, when they heard the doorbell ring. Taka stood up. “That's him!” He turned to his dad. “I promise to be safe, go nowhere but the planned locations, and be home at exactly 10pm, no sooner or later. I will not let you down father.” 

Takaaki shook his head. “Kiyotaka you're allowed to have fun every once in a while, now go on. Just keep me updated.” 

Taka ran up to hug his dad, tears were in his eyes. “Thank you..! I.. I understand that you're really trying father..” 

Takaaki soon got his son off of him. “Alright, let go already.” Not many would be able to notice, but there was a small smile on his face, a genuine one.

Mondo saw the door open and was greeted by his boyfriend. The biker held his hand out. “S-So are ya ready to go?” He said a little more loudly than needed. 

The hall monitor grabbed his boyfriend's hand. “Yes, I'm ready when you are! Now we need motorcycle helmets, it's important to be riding safely.”

Mondo rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah.. here ya go.” He shoved the motorcycle helmet into Taka's free hand. 

Taka sighed. “You know I said _helmets_ , meaning you should have one too.”

The biker shook his head. “Bro I've told ya, never wore one, and I'm not gonna start now. I don't need one man, I know what I'm doing.” He got on his motorcycle and motioned for Taka to join him. The moral compass crossed his arms, glaring at Mondo. After about a minute he decided enough was enough and just got on anyways. 

Mondo chuckled. “Well it's about time. Alright panic prince, hold on tight.” After his boyfriend wrapped his arms around Mondo's midsection and giving the 'all good', the biker staring riding off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't planned but i'm going to just end it here and make a part 2 since i'm kinda tired. goodnight!!
> 
> also i don't really know much about the type of relationship taka and his dad have, so i tried my best there. same with daiya and mondo, if i ever write them out of character let me know.


	3. good old fashioned lover boy (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aa there were so many mistakes in the last chapter ;o; i fixed them up though and i'm hoping y'all will like this part!! i really love writing about these two :')✨

Mondo was following the speed limit, much to Taka's surprise. Usually he went way over, which was why Taka would hold on a little too tight and squeeze his eyes shut. Tonight though, he got to see the evening sky, the stars just starting to invade it. 

Mondo spoke up, but continued to keep his eyes on the road. “I didn't really realize how fast I went scared ya.. I'm really fucking sorry man.” 

Taka sighed. “You should've been following the speed limit in the first place..” There was a small smile forming on his lips. “..But I appreciate it.” He understood that Mondo was really trying to be a better person for him.

Eventually they stopped at their favorite field, where the usually stargazed. Taka got off and put the helmet away. He grinned, this was also the spot where their first date ended ,after an evening at a carnival. The moral compass grabbed the biker's hand, running towards their usual spot excitedly. Mondo chuckled, while others saw Kiyotaka being emotional in a bad sense, Mondo found it oh so endearing. Taka pulled his boyfriend to the ground, which got a small yelp out of the biker. 

They spent the next few hours chatting about small, trivial things. Mondo had his arm around Kiyotaka, making sure he was close. They both went silent, but it wasn't a comfortable silence like it was before, there was a nervous feeling all around. Mondo spoke up. “K-Kiyotaka..”

Taka sat up, fearing the worst was going to happen. Mondo wasn't acting like himself. Maybe he's finally fed up, maybe he's ready to give up on- Before he could overthink too much, he spoke. “Yeah bro..? You seem n-nervous..” 

Mondo stayed silent for a moment before sitting up and wrapping Taka in a giant hug. “I- I really fuckin' love ya..” He pulled back, and grabbed Taka's hands, intertwining their fingers. “Kiyotaka Ishimaru.. I- I promise that we will get married some day.. A-After you and me graduate from Hope's Peak.. and when you b-become prime minister.. I promise to you that we're gonna have- we're gonna have a future together.. Y-You know I keep my promises bro.. A-And I'm g-gonna try- I'm gonna really t-try to be a better person f-for you..” After shouting all of that he looked away, not daring to make eye contact.

Now it was Mondo's turn to get wrapped in a giant hug. He heard a few sniffles before a crying hall monitor spoke up. “K-Kiyotaka Owada..? I- I love the s-sound of that..” Is really all Taka could say at the moment, he was still processing everything Mondo said.

Taka looked up at his boyfriend and stared into those lavender eyes. He tackled Mondo to the ground, kissing him all over the face, which ended with Mondo looking like a tomato. They stayed a while longer, talking about their plans for the future, occasionally going off topic about something else. Before they knew it, it was almost one in the morning. So Mondo took Taka, who fell asleep on the ride there, back to his house. That night, Mondo slept with the love of his life in his arms.


	4. ideas, hand em over (please)

hi there!! i'm kinda out of ideas, and would appreciate it if you would comment what you'd like me to write! i will do pretty much anything besides smut. so please, tell me what you wanna see!! :))


	5. i miss my lover, man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who gave suggestions!! i'm gonna get to writing them soon enough, but i had an idea,, for once i'm gonna be following canon kinda sorta?? look, taka should've been a survivor AND I STAND BY THAT!
> 
> i'm sorry if i write any of the characters incorrectly!! i'd hate to do that ; - ;

Kiyotaka hadn't left his room in days, not since Mondo's execution. He wouldn't even come to the morning meetings, which he set up in the first place. Makoto began to worry, he didn't want someone he called a friend to be like this. So when everyone else gathered in the dining hall, Makoto decided it was time to speak up. “Guys, I'm a bit worried. Taka hasn't left his room since the class trial, we need to get through to him!” 

Much to Makoto's surprise, most of the students wrote it off as a 'lost cause' and that there was no way they could get Taka to snap out of it. The lucky student was shocked that his classmates would let their friend wallow in despair like this. He marched out of the dining hall, not listening when his friends told him there was no point. 

He stopped when he heard a voice shout across the hall. “Makoto! Wait up, I wanna help Taka!” He recognized that peppy voice, it was Aoi.

Makoto turned around and smiled. “Thank you for coming along Aoi.. We need to bring hope back into Taka's life.. We can't just leave him!!”

Aoi nodded. “You're right!!” She crossed her arms. “The way the others left him like that is so unfair!!”

Makoto nodded, and they both made their way to Taka's dorm. Once they got there, Makoto knocked. “Taka..? It's Makoto and Aoi, are you alright?” He knew it was a stupid question to ask, of course Taka wasn't okay. They waited a minute, no response, Aoi knocked, no response. The lucky student sighed, reached for the doorknob, and opened the door. The moral compass was nowhere to be seen. 

After searching the dorm up and down, Aoi spoke up. “We need to search the entire school, now.” Makoto nodded, sensing the urgency in her voice, and they quickly took off, hoping that the worst didn't happen. After spending an hour searching every little spot of the school, he was nowhere to be found. Makoto and Aoi met in front of Taka's dorm, both worried. 

“Where else could he be?!” Aoi was fearing that Taka may have been killed. Makoto thought for a moment. He made his way to Mondo's dorm, Aoi following. “You think he's in there? But how?? How did he get Mondo's key-” 

Makoto knocked, no answer, just like last time. He reached for the doorknob and tried opening the door before finding out it was locked. The lucky student shook his head. “How are we going to get in now-”

That's when a certain bear appeared. “Heya kiddos! Ya having trouble over there?”

Aoi spoke up. “Yeah!! Unlock the door right now!” 

Monokuma crossed his arms. “Now why do ya need to go inside Owada's dorm? Didn't I already put him on top of some pancakes??”

Aoi shook her head, raising her voice. “That's none of your business! Now unlock the damn door!!”

The bear glared at the two. “Fine fine.. Alright, there you go kiddos, the door is unlocked.”

Monokuma disappeared, which got a sigh of relief from Aoi. She turned her head to face Makoto. “Alright.. Let's hope he's in here.”

Makoto opened the door. There Taka was, laying on Mondo's bed. Aoi spoke up. “Hey.. Taka..? It's Aoi and Makoto.” Kiyotaka sat up, staring at them. His eyes looked dull and he had bags under them. He looked like a mess who hasn't done anything but cry in these past few days. Makoto walked towards the bed, sitting next to the moral compass, Aoi follow and sat on the opposite side. The swimmer placed her hand on Taka's shoulder, and he seemed to relax a tiny bit.

The three stayed silent for what felt like hours, until someone spoke up. “T-The sheets.. the sheets s-smell like him..” He had a small, sad smile on his face. Aoi and Makoto looked at him in shock, that was the first thing he's said in a while. 

Aoi sighed. “Is there anything we can do-” 

Taka immediately spoke up. “D-Do you have anything left from him?! Anything at all?! P-Please I really need s-something!!” He started clinging to Makoto's jacket, tears streaming down his face.

“I don't think I do.. But maybe if we checked the trial room, there's gotta be something there..!” Makoto gave a small, hopeful smile. 

“Take me there.. please..” Taka started wiping tears from his face, but they kept coming. Makoto got up, holding his hand out to help Taka up. The moral compass grabbed his hand, and slowly made his way up. His legs were shaky, it's clear he was feeling weak. 

Aoi made sure to support Taka so he didn't fall. “Before we go, you need to eat..! We don't want you passing out on us.” 

She was shoved away by Taka. “N-No!! I can't!! W-What if M-Monokuma put.. put you k-know what o-on the food!! I can't eat it l-like that!!” He was already crying again.

The swimmer smiled, trying to hide her worry. “We can just wash the food before you eat it..! We'll make sure none of it is on your food, we **promise**!!”

Makoto shot Aoi a quick glance, hoping her kind of poor word choice didn't affect Taka too much. They made their way to the dining hall, not running into anyone on the way there. After forcing Taka to at least eat a little bit, assuring that the food wasn't tampered with, they all made their way to the trial room. Makoto and Aoi stood back and let Taka search on his own.

After a few minutes, they heard loud sobs. The pair rushed to make sure that Taka was okay. There the found him on the floor, hugging a jacket close to his chest. It wasn't any jacket of course, it was Mondo's. Makoto and Aoi gave him some time. Soon enough the moral compass spoke up. “He.. He wouldn't want to see me like this.. Mondo wouldn't want me to be like this..” 

Taka slowly rose, putting on Mondo's jacket loosely around his shoulders. He wiped his tears away. He walked over to Makoto and Aoi. “I.. I know Mondo.. he wouldn't want me to be like this.. T-Thanks to you I realized that.. I.. I think I'm ready to begin moving on.. He's not with us.. but I know my bro is still here.. right..?” 

Makoto and Aoi smiled. The swimmer wrapped Taka in a hug. “We'll be here with you every step of the way!! We really believe in you Taka!” Taka held onto her tight, whispering a small “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first of all, i'm gonna be in the car for two hours tomorrow, so i'll try to start writing some of your suggestions then!!  
> also uhh, i wanna know your favorite danganronpa ship and i'll give my opinion on it!! :))


	6. holding onto you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting requests!! i was asked to write something about taka being called a genius and having a panic attack,, then mondo comes to comfort him..!! aa i hope i did alright,, this is a out of my comfort zone!!

Mondo was walking down the halls, skipping class with Leon when the two overheard a conversation. The biker stopped, making sure the baseball star did too. 

“You should not be skipping class young ladies! I expect to see you both in detention after school today.” That loud voice, it was of course Kiyotaka. 

“Ooh look at that, little genius boy over here thinks he can give ME detention?! Get lost.” Oh god, that voice alone made Mondo's blood boil, that bitch Junko Enoshima.. After she said that, Mondo heard the clicking of heels against the floor, the sound of it getting more faint as the seconds passed. He also heard a second set of footsteps, probably Mukuro.

Mondo peeked around the corner, seeing Kiyotaka run off. Mondo quietly followed, Leon tagging along and complaining. The two stopped watching him run into the bathroom. 

The redhead began complaining again. “Oh come on Mondo, he's not doing anything! Let's go do something that's actually entertaining!” 

Mondo shook his head. “No, he's not doing nothing. I need to fuckin' help him man..” He sighed, trying not to yell, knowing that wouldn't help anything. The biker made his way into the bathroom. Leon shrugged, not stopping Mondo.

Taka was curled up in one of the stalls. Oh god he hated the word genius.. To him, being a genius meant you didn't work for the things you got, but that they were handed to you. A major example he would think back to is his Grandfather. He began overthinking. _“You're gonna end up just like him, you know!! You're only going to bring more shame to your family Kiyotaka! Everyt_ _hing you earned in life doesn't matter, you're an_ _embarrassment to your family, just like him..”_ What started as a few tears streaming down his face turned into loud sobs. What interrupted this was the sound of the door swinging open.Taka covered his mouth, hoping that would silence him.

He stayed silent, hoping the person would go away. Taka heard the footsteps get louder. “Taka? Is that you in there?”

Taka's eyes widened. He told himself he shouldn't speak up but before he could stop himself– “M-Mondo..?” His voice was shaky, and that is what alerted the biker.

Mondo knocked on the stall door. “Taka.. open up...”

“N-No Mondo.. I'll just be a b-burden..! Y-You should be in class a-anyways..” The moral compass argued weakly.

Mondo sighed. “Damnit Taka, you know you're not a burden right..? Now let me help you... please..?” He sighed, he hated seeing his boyfriend like this.

After a few moments of silence, he heard the door unlock. Mondo walked in, seeing Taka curled up on the floor. 

He sat next to the hall monitor. “I heard what that bitch called you back there..”

Taka sniffled. “O-Oh.. Well I'm sure she d-didn't know..”

Mondo shook his head. “She knew damn well Taka!! She does that shit on purpose to hurt ya!!! This is JUNKO we're talking about.” Taka stayed silent, not having the energy to argue. He felt so drained, it was too early for him to feel tired. The hall monitor rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Mondo stood up for a moment, taking his jacket off. He wrapped it around Kiyotaka, sat back down, and threw his arm around the hall monitor's shoulder. Mondo sighed. “You know you're not a failure.. right..? You've worked so hard to get this far. What that bitch says isn't true.. I'm really fuckin' proud of ya Taka.. You always do great, everything you do amazes me.”

Taka smiled, tears running down his face. He held onto Mondo, hearing the last bell ring. The hall monitor got up, holding his hand out for Mondo to grab. Once the biker got up, Taka wrapped him in one last hug. “T-Thank you Mondo.. I apologize for overreacting.”

Mondo shook his head. “You don't gotta apologize for that shit man..” Taka ignored the comment, and made his way out the bathroom, keeping the jacket. Mondo chuckled, then followed his boyfriend out of there. Taka made his way to the detention room, Mondo deciding to tag along this time. He was just going to have a.. 'little chat' with Junko


End file.
